Eternity, Unending
by Literary Assassin
Summary: It's finally time for Miranda to step up and take her place beside Andy, no matter the cost to her. Part 3 of the series: For All Eternity, found on my profile page. A DWP-LJ July Fic-a-thon entry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome one and all to my contribution to the July Fic-a-thon over on LJ. This is the third and final part of my _For All Eternity_ series. If you haven't ready _For All Eternity _and_ For All Eternity: Healing_ I suggest you do so - you can find them on my profile page.**

**Thanks to my beta - who knows who she is - just know that she's awesome!**

-0-

I felt her waking. She was so warm it often felt stifling to sleep in the same bed as her, and I was getting anxious to make her mine, and enjoy her cool skin against mine.

It would soon be time. Miranda had wrapped up most of her business at Runway, passing her mantle onto Emily - a surprise perhaps only to Emily - and placing Nigel in charge of the new venture she had helped set up for when she had retired.

The twins were off to their fathers for three weeks over Christmas and Miranda knew what I had in store for us while they were gone. We would spend Christmas at my manor and come back to the city for New Year's. I had found Lily and Doug and requested their presence at the manor to ensure Miranda's safety. A newly turned was dangerous, both to society and themselves and I would never let anything harm Miranda.

"Good morning," she said, leaning up and kissing me before I could reply.

"Mm, good morning," I eventually managed, nuzzling her neck.

"Would you like to feed?" she asked, so seriously it always amused me.

"No, if I do I may not be able to stop, knowing what we have to look forward to the weekend."

She went very still and I pulled her closer to my icy skin. I could smell her fear and she was right to be scared. Lily and Doug had been my first, but there were two others who didn't make the 'transition' as well as they had, in the spirit of being truthful, I'd told Miranda about them.

In hindsight, that had not been such a good idea.

"You are my love, my everything," I said quietly, whispering in her ear as my cold hand trailed over her naked body, causing goosebumps to erupt wherever I touched. "Nothing is going to happen, except I'm going to bite and drain you, and you will love every minute of it, and then you will fall unconscious and I will feed you the blood that will be running through my body, that which was once your blood, after which we will make love as equals." I licked up her neck, imagining the fun we could have when she would be almost unbreakable. "And I will not spare you."

"I -" she began, kissing me, "can't wait. First, duty calls. Will you come with me, darling? On my last day?"

"I'd be honoured," I replied honestly.

We dressed separately - I found the sight of her naked - or even barely clothed body - too sexy to resist and until we had decided to wait until the turning, Miranda was quite often late to work, wearing the most pleasing scarves to cover the puncture marks in her neck.

It had amused her greatly when she noticed the women of New York following suit.

Roy arrived as Miranda was finishing her coffee and I waited for her to drain her mug before holding her close for a moment, letting her feel my strength and resolve to keep her from harm.

"Let's go."

Roy nodded his greeting as we slid into the car, driving away without a word. Traffic was solid and we sat in silence, knowing this was the beginning of the end.

"Roy?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I'd like to thank you," Miranda said, making me smile. "You have been the most loyal driver anyone could ask for, and I, I apologise for anything you may have been through, or suffered on my behalf."

She was gripping my hand tightly as she spoke so I sat in silence, gently running my thumb over her knuckle.

"I've driven you for a long time Miranda," he said, looking in his mirror, "and I've never seen you as happy as you have been, not since you brought those little bundles home from the hospital. You and Andy deserve the happiness you obviously have, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Miranda didn't say anything, but I could hear her heart thumping and I realised she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Hey," I whispered, pulling her into my body and holding her tightly.

"I want this, I do," she whispered, looking up at me, "but it's hard. Runway's been such a big part of me for so long."

"I know love." I kissed her forehead. "I know."

The car slowed and Roy got out, waiting by the door for a moment, allowing Miranda to collect herself.

"You are Miranda Priestly. The best editor in chief that Runway has ever had, and soon you will be my wife," I said looking deep into her eyes, so she would believe me. "You have worked tirelessly for this moment."

I paused, as she took a deep breath.

"Own it."

Roy seemed to think we had waited long enough and he opened the door, letting Miranda out first, before I followed. She started to walk off, leaving me, before stopping and looking over her shoulder and striding back to my side. But it wasn't me she had turned back for, standing on her tiptoes in her custom heels and pecking Roy on the cheek.

"You have been one of the only men in my life worth keeping around," she said, patting his cheek. "You have and always will have my profound gratitude. If there is _ever_ anything at all I can do for you, please don't hesitate to call me."

"I will, Ma'am, thank you. Good luck."

I nodded to him and he winked, leaving me feeling that he knew just a little more than I thought he did. I barely had time to think about it before Miranda was off and striding through the lobby of her empire, through the open turnstiles and into the waiting elevator. Her 'Devil in Prada' persona turned me on more than I would ever admit as I struggled to keep up with her, sliding through the closing door and glaring at her.

"I thought you were a big strong vampire," she whispered, not turning to face me. I bit back a retort and reached out, pinching her delicious derriere and making her squeal.

"Andréa!"

"Yes Miranda?" I asked innocently, trying hard not to grin as she glared at me.

"I'm _made _of ice remember," I whispered as we neared her floor. "I'm impervious to the 'Ice Queen'."

Miranda didn't reply, but the pursing lips told me she was trying very hard not to laugh and was going to take it out on the new Emily, picked for the old Emily's convenience.

I didn't bother to listen as she strode through the glass corridors, barking her orders for the last time, while I just kept pace and let her do her thing. She would need to do something once her feeds were settled. New vampires were notoriously volatile and with a personality like Miranda's I knew she was in for a hell of a ride.

"What are you doing here?"

I came up short as I stared at Emily, feeling a mixture of nostalgia and intrigue as I looked at her.

"Andréa is here with me," Miranda said from the door to her office, glaring until Emily let me pass. The glares rarely worked on Emily any more, knowing she would be the one sitting in the seat when the staff came back from their Christmas holidays but even I flinched seeing the ice in Miranda's eyes.

"Our Six? Here with Miranda?" Nigel asked, appearing at the door. "Well I never!"

He moved forward to hug me and I pulled back, as gently as I could even as Miranda called Emily and Nigel into her office.

"Andréa," she said expectantly, summoning me into the room with a look that screamed sex. I couldn't _wait_ until the weekend.

Nigel and Emily stood at her desk, looking bemusedly between Miranda and I.

"I was perhaps not all that forthcoming with the reason I was leaving," she began quietly, pausing to glare at Nigel as he muttered something I heard, but was not going to repeat. I may have been in control behind closed doors, but this was Runway. This was all Miranda's.

"Andréa and I have become close over the last few," she glanced at me as she uttered the word, "years."

"Years?" Emily gasped looking between us. "That's not possible, I would have noticed!"

"Hang on, what are we missing?" Nigel asked, looking between us. "That can't be all, you wouldn't leave, not even for love." He paled, "You're not sick are you Miranda?"

"No, No," she waved the suggestion off. "No nothing like that, I would tell you, but this is Andréa's secret to tell."

I stepped forward, letting my eyes darken naturally and my fangs appear behind my lips. Emily gasped, but Nigel didn't look all that surprised.

I stared at him before he bowed, slowly and reverently.

"That," I said, rasping a little through my teeth, "is very interesting." I recognised the sign of a human in service to a vampire easily enough.

"He was someone I loved," Nigel said quietly, sadly. "And now he is gone."

I searched my extensive memory for someone who would fit the bill, coming to one conclusion.

"Lavern? Lavern was your lover?" I asked, glancing at Miranda, who looked bereft. I wished we shared our thoughts already, but I turned back to Nigel, who was nodding.

"He was perfect, we had a life together for years," Nigel said, as if he was far away and I felt desperately for him, especially since finding Miranda. Nigel was not Lavern's destined, and so he had left for someone else, not necessarily better, but another.

"It is not your fault, you did not do anything wrong," I assured, my hand on his shoulder and our roles suddenly reversed. "Lavern was a wanderer even before he was turned. Treasure the memory of him that you had," I said. "He was notorious for his short-term affairs, it sounds as though you were lucky to have the time together that you did."

Nigel smiled shakily, but nodded.

"Thank you," he said, bowing again.

"You don't have to bow to me Nigel; I am older than Lavern yes, but I am still your friend."

"Thank you again," he said grinning finally as he looked at Emily.

"I don't understand," Emily said, shaking her head. "And I'm not sure if I want to."

"You've moved in with Serena," I said suddenly, shocking her. "I applaud you for keeping it so secret."

"What?" she screeched, glancing between Nigel and Miranda. "How the hell do you know?"

I leaned into her side, close to her ear.

"I can smell her all over you."

"Bloody hell," she muttered, not even moving away. "Look, I promise, it won't be a problem, we're quite happy being together behind closed doors."

"Emily, there are many things I have learned during my time as Editor, and one is the press will find out either way - so make sure they find out on your terms. You have nothing to worry about from the board, they don't care, I've made sure of that, but other people will, so walk with your head held high and your love by your side."

I felt so proud of the woman I loved as she imparted perhaps the most important part of her job onto Emily.

"Now get out my office, for the last time, and be back here for a drink before I leave."

"Yes, Miranda."

"Certainly, Miranda."

"You're hot," I said simply once they had left, making her laugh.

"And you, are distracting, can't you go and do something useful?" she asked, fixing that stare on me that made, well, that would have made my blood boil. If I had any.

"You are one lucky lady."

"Mm, I believe I am," she said as I walked from her office.

-0-

I smirked and went in search of something to do. I wandered the halls with no real agenda, eventually ending up at Nigel's door.

"Can I come in?" I asked, smiling when he looked up from his work with a slight tinge of red in his eyes.

"Yes, of course, come in."

"Have you been sniffing glue again?" I asked, trying to ease the tension that was thick in the room.

"Did you know him?" he asked, refusing to take the option of dropping the subject.

"I -" I paused, not really knowing how to answer. "Lavern and I did not always see eye to eye. He was sloppy, I won't lie to you, but there was a time when he suddenly stopped feeding on those who had done no harm," I said looking at him sideways. "That was when he met you, I take it?"

He nodded but didn't reply.

"It is a powerful thing, feeling one of my kind draining your life, so much power, able to break you with just a flick of our wrist," I supplied, watching him blush. "There is no shame in feeling as you did and undoubtedly still do," I said, patting his hand.

"Is that why Miranda is leaving?" he asked, knowing I was the more likely of us to answer.

"Miranda is my intended Nigel, I did not realise it until much later, not until after Paris."

He stared at me open mouthed. It seemed Lavern had not just been in it for the sex.

"You're going to turn her?" he said, only partly in question. "Is it safe?"

I paused, weighing up how honest to be with him. I had only been truthful with Miranda now that we were this close to the occasion and while I knew nothing would stop us now, I would have preferred Nigel's support, and I knew, in her heart, Miranda would have wanted it too.

"It is not without risks," I offered with a shrug. "Miranda knows this, but the rewards are far greater, especially for her as my partner."

"But she could lose her life?"

I shivered at the thought but nodded my head. It was a nightmare that insisted on repeating itself whenever I managed to get any sleep. Before we had decided to wait until we were at my Manor it had occurred nightly, and I would wake up needing to feel her under me, around me and I would feed on her until she passed out, knowing she was there and alive, with me.

"I suppose you have somewhere safe?" he asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I have," I said with a grin. "I own an island in the Caribbean."

"Some people have all the luck," he chuckled. "Please take care of her, I know she can be a dragon, but she is my friend," he said quietly, no doubt hoping he hadn't overstepped the mark.

"I love her Nigel, simply and completely," I admitted, patting his arm. "If I can avoid it she will never be hurt again."

"Thank you. Will you both be able to join us for drinks sometime? After you get back?"

I thought about it for a moment, thinking about how long it would take for Miranda's feeding patterns to even out.

"I, I think she would like that, I know I definitely would. It may take some time for her to," I paused, "to normalise as it were, and I imagine she'll want to spend some time with the twins."

"Oh God, I hadn't -" He looked worried. "What is she going to do?"

I smiled at the worry in his voice, knowing that he would be an ally to us in the future.

"They're staying at their father's while we go away, and then we'll come back and explain it all to them once Miranda is ready."

"That's a lot to take in," he muttered, looking awkward. I nodded, but didn't say anything. It was the only way Miranda could do it without her twins talking her out of it.

"I think she wanted to do it so they couldn't say no, because," I sighed, "if they had said no, then she would not have chosen to go through with it."

"What are they like with you?" he asked, his work completely forgotten in the wake of trying to find out more about my home life with Miranda and the twins.

"They're good kids," I said with a smile. "I'm lucky in the sense that I have been around for a long time, and maybe it's because I'm in love with Miranda but I don't ever get the sense that I would like to bite them. It's like they smell too sweet," I shrugged. "I don't get it, but I don't think either of us would ever bite them."

"Because they're your children," he said simply.

"Yeah," I mused, losing myself in memories of our outings, dinners and cuddles on the sofa. "I love them like I never thought I could. I'd kill anyone who hurt them."

"I believe you," Nigel said, smiling gently. "I have to get back to work, or else your future wife will perhaps kill _me _with her bare hands."

I laughed but nodded, hugging and surprising him.

"You're an amazing friend Nigel. Thanks for the chat."

I wandered further through the halls of Runway, taking note of things I hadn't before, even when I worked there. Someone in accounting was very ill, another in the writing department was now pregnant and someone in copy was clearly addicted to drugs. It shocked me, not for the first time, how much people could hide behind great makeup and fancy clothes. I had no authority, but I knew Miranda would want to know about the woman in writing. If only to put a note in Emily's new version of The Book. I checked my watch and made my way back to Miranda, smiling as I leaned against the door post, watching her bent over her desk. She spent a few moments running the arm of her glasses over her luscious lips as she took in the proofs spread over the glass.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, startling her a little.

"I could get lunch," she shrugged, glancing back down at the photos. "I can be done in twenty minutes, are," she cleared her throat, and smirked a little, "are you hungry?"

"I've told you, I will be fine until next week."

Miranda didn't say anything, but I could sense her disappointment. I pushed myself off the door and kicked it closed.

"We've discussed this Miranda," I said quietly, wrapping her up in my embrace and feeling her relax. "If I taste you now, I won't be able to stop." I tipped her chin up and kissed her gently. "The fact that you are so delicious aside, I can't wait to make you mine, and be yours forever."

"I know, I just -"

I smiled, kissing her again. "I know."

"Take me to lunch," she said, pulling away but keeping hold of my hand. "I don't care, just take me away for a while, so I can look at you without my staff thinking I've lost my mind."

"I can do that," I said, letting her lead us from the room.

"Coat; bag," she demanded, rolling her eyes as the hapless Emily-wannabe nearly tipped over the coat stand in an effort to get there quicker. "I'll be out for an hour."

We walked together to the elevator, waiting in silence until the chime sounded and the doors slid open. If Miranda was shocked to see Irv Ravitz already occupying the space she wasn't showing it, but I could hear her heart beating faster. It was strange to observe their relationship with all my 'talents' on and firing. I'd never paid much attention before but as I stood watching his beady eyes roaming Miranda's body, I understood why she hated seeing him - he scared her.

"Miranda, off to lunch? Can I tempt you to join me - I know a few people at my club will be more than willing to," he paused and I felt my fangs lengthening, "accommodate you."

"No, thank you Irving," she said, moving her hand just a little so she was gripping my little finger. "I am afraid I have no time."

"But Miranda, consider it a goodbye present on your last day, if you like." He chuckled and it made we want to snarl. "I'll make sure you return properly, uh, filled."

The audacity of the man was unbelievable, and it was over before it began as I lunged at him, pinning him against the elevator wall, baring my fangs and my blackened eyes.

"Miranda is mine and you would do well to remember that, snake!" I hissed, sniffing around his neck for his jugular. "Apologise to my love for your insolence."

I couldn't see Miranda from where I was, but the elevator had stopped moving and I was sure she had moved the cameras.

"What the hell are you?" he spluttered, trying to be indignant but failing.

"I am the last thing you will see should you _ever_ make a lewd suggestion at anyone who isn't your wife again for the rest of your life, do I make myself clear?"

"Miranda call your dog off, surely we can work things out. I didn't mean anything by it, I just always thought you and I would, you know, have a bit of fun."

I hissed between my teeth and went for his neck, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder before I could pierce his skin.

"Let me share something with you Irv," she said, feigning disinterest. "Had you been the last man on earth to sleep with, I would have thrown myself off the Empire State Building before giving in to you. You are a worm; a cheap, disgusting rat who cheats on his wife with any woman who will open their legs for you and I will _not_ be doing that. Actually, I don't believe you've met my fiancé?" she said, running her hand down my spine and making me moan. All this waiting was make me twitch. "You might have seen some of her kind around before, then again, with your discretion record, you perhaps wouldn't have, or would not be able to remember if you had." She smirked again, her hand resting on my arse. "Andrea and her kind have a somewhat thrilling set of skills that I look forward to experiencing every single night for the rest of our lives, but you Irv -" she took a step forward so she was by my side, where she should be, "you come near me, my family or my staff again, and you will disappear." She smiled and I could just imagine how much fangs would suit her. "Remember that, if nothing else."

She drew back as Irv nodded, gulping now as he realised he was skirting dangerously towards the potential end of his life.

"Apologise!" I hissed once more, refusing to let his slight of Miranda go unpunished.

"I apologise Miranda, it won't happen again," he said quickly, whimpering like a coward as I let him slide down the wall.

"Good day," Miranda said as the lift finally reached the bottom floor and we were met with scurrying security guards apologising for the malfunction of the elevator.

We walked onwards, meeting Roy by the car and sliding in without a word.

"Andréa -"

"Miranda -"

We paused, looking at each other until Miranda grabbed my head and slammed her mouth onto mine.

"I cannot pretend that you defending me wasn't a massive turn on for me," she said quietly as we pulled apart.

"I was going to apologise for losing my cool," I said meekly. "I couldn't help it, hearing all that innuendo and -"

She pressed her fingers to my lips and I kissed them as she held them there.

"I love you, Andréa."

"I love you too," I replied, pulling her into my side and holding her, breathing in her scent and pressing a kiss to her snow white hair.

-0-

We lunched at Le Bernardin, Miranda eating daintily while I drank a bottle of red wine thanking whatever gods watched over my kind that they allowed us to be able to partake in alcoholic beverages. It would have been a damn shame if we couldn't.

"That was quite acceptable," Miranda said, waving our server away and taking the bill. "Darling, I wish the weather was not so atrocious, but I am afraid we must get back."

I smiled and helped her from her seat, slipping her coat around her shoulders and smoothing the collar.

"We have all the time in the world next week, I'm not worried," I said honestly, letting her lead the way and storm from the room. She did so love to do that.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The last order of business on Miranda's agenda came after I mentioned the things I had learned about her staff during my walk. When she called them in, both the woman, and the man from accounting, confessed immediately once she had asked them plainly whether it was true. She spent some time making sure the woman was properly aware of her rights in regards to employment and that the older gentleman from accounting, who turned out to be a sweetheart, had everything he needed. The third meeting was a little more eventful as the drug user vehemently denied it, until Miranda turned on the venom, making him crumble under the pressure.

"Well," Miranda said, as he was escorted from the building and into a waiting car, taking him straight to a rehab centre, "that is -" she trailed off, looking out of the window.

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around her and rocking gently as we looked out over the darkened city, watching the snow fall. "It'll only be for a month and then you will be available for phone calls, meetings and whatever else you desire for the next few years at least. And then, as much as it pains me to say it, you can grow your hair out, dye it whatever colour you want and we can move, once you're ready, to somewhere out of the way, settle down and spend some time with the twins."

"It sounds magical," Miranda sighed, leaning back onto my shoulder. "I never wanted that before you, not in my adult life at least. I've wanted _this_ for so long, I'd forgotten that when I was a little girl I wanted that more than anything."

"It's okay to be upset though. Runway is _- was -_ such a big part of your life, and believe me when I say that I know what that's like, to have to leave something like that." I spun her around, brushing my fingers through her hair. "But it's time."

She nodded, taking a deep breath and pressing into my hand, looking me deep in the eye until there was a knock at the door.

"Miranda?" Nigel poked his head round the door, smiling when he saw our position.

"Come in Nigel, are Emily and Serena with you?" she asked, squeezing my hand and moving to her desk.

"I can get Emily to call Serena, I don't think she's left yet," Nigel said, turning to someone behind the door before coming in the room as Miranda produced an unopened bottle of whiskey that made me smile and Nigel gasp.

"Miranda, that's -"

I grinned at him as she broke the seal and pulled out five glasses, pouring a generous serving in each. Nothing like fifteen hundred dollar whiskey to go out with a bang. I passed out the glasses as Emily and Serena joined us and we turned to Miranda, who looked uncharacteristically nervous.

"I realise that I am not the easiest person to work for, all of you can attest to that, and it was not because I did not trust you with the information about my relationship with Andréa that I didn't tell you, more a wish to enjoy it with no one else knowing," she said, somewhat haltingly and I slipped my hand into hers as she continued. "I would like you to know that you," she nodded to Emily and Nigel, Serena smiling proudly at her lover as Miranda continued, "are two of my most trusted friends, yes Emily, friends - I would not have kept a mere assistant around for as long as I did, not even one as good at her job as you. I would like you, all of you, to join Andréa and I at the townhouse in the new year to celebrate our joining. Until then I hope you enjoy the whiskey. I bought it specially for Andréa to celebrate the end of her three hundred and fortieth year. Thank you my friends, for sticking with me through, well, ice and fire, and happy birthday my darling."

It was no doubt the most conversation Emily and Serena had ever heard from their somewhat enigmatic former boss, but they smiled, toasting Miranda first, then smiling and nodding to me and taking a sip of the obscenely expensive liquor, humming appreciatively at the taste.

"Thanks," I said, pulling Miranda into a sideways hug. "Are you all staying in the city for the holidays?" I asked, letting Miranda savour the whiskey and my arms until she felt comfortable enough to join our conversation. It would have to be a strange turn of events to suddenly no longer hold sway over people that she had led for so long.

"We are," Serena replied, smiling as she took Emily's hand and kissed the back of it, "but we're going to my home for New Years. I wish for Emily to meet my family and enjoy the anonymity before we come back to the city."

Miranda nodded, looking expectantly at Nigel, who shifted from one foot to the other.

"Are you going home Nigel?"

"I, yes," he said, with a shrug. "My brothers live away, and my father is in a home now. It will just be my mother and I, which is fine with me," he smiled.

"I'm glad," Miranda said. I made a mental note to ask about that later, but the alcohol was warming even my cold-blooded insides and we talked until a natural silence fell over the five of us.

"Miranda, I," Nigel paused, getting out a handkerchief and cleaning his glasses for a moment before looking up. "It's been an honour," he said, shrugging. "I can't begin to say thank you for all the things you've ever done for me, even when you didn't want me to know it was you that did it, but know that I will always be your friend."

I smiled as Miranda suddenly hugged Nigel tightly, her breath going a little wobbly as she held him and he closed his eyes.

"It really has been magical," he whispered, smiling as he pulled away, only to reach forward gently and brush away a tear.

"Emily," she said, turning to the young woman, who for the first time since I'd met her looked genuinely frightened. "I am trusting you with my magazine," Miranda said quietly, making sure Emily was looking straight at her. "No longer am I your boss, we are equals," she smiled, "which means I can do this."

Miranda pulled Emily close and pressed a kiss to her cheek, skin on skin, before repeating the action on the other side of her face.

"I am sure that if anyone can better my record as Editor in Chief of this magazine then it will be you, my dear," Miranda declared, winking and making Emily smile, even as a tear escaped from her eye. "Take care of her, Serena. It will be difficult for both of you to begin with, but trust each other and help each other when you can."

"I will," Serena promised, smiling at Emily while I watched on as my love, my world, said goodbye to her empire.

"I can't pack my things up now," she said quietly, "you'll have to send them to me later." She nodded to Nigel as she walked from the room, leaving the rest of us to follow her. She walked to the coat rack, slipping on her own coat and getting her own bag.

She paused by the doors looking back at the two assistants' desks and the doors to her office for a final time before catching my eye.

"Andréa, take me home please."

I smiled and moved forward, opening the door for her and letting her walk through it, smiling as she stopped in the doorway.

The entire staff force of Runway had packed the hallway, leaning out of doors, crammed together.

"We'll miss you Miranda, truly," Jocelyn said, nodding with a genuine smile. I could hear Miranda's breath shorten as she tried to speak.

"I, I thank you all for your support. Please know that Emily has learnt from the best." She suddenly grinned as she turned back to Emily, who looked a little overwhelmed with the pressure. "I imagine it will be as if I had never left."

"Goodnight," she said, smiling at the young man holding the elevator open for us. "I wish you all a Merry Christmas."

She looked up at me, taking my hand as the doors started to close.

"That's all."


	2. Chapter 2

The twins had been bundled onto the train by Miranda and myself, both of them getting a little teary at the thought of missing Christmas with Miranda, and in Cassidy's opinion, me as well. Caroline was more like her mother, reserved with her words and emotions, but Cassidy was a little chatterbox when she had the inclination and she and I had hit it off and become close, much to Miranda's amusement.

I smiled as we waved to the departing train, holding each other's hands as our own holiday got underway.

"Are you alright?" I asked as we walked back to the car, Miranda's car, now that she no longer had a company one.

"I," she sighed, something I heard even over the din of the station, "I am. I'm excited for the next chapter of my life to begin, and I am so pleased we got to spend a few days with them before they left. Thank God for James' meetings running long."

"Ah," I said awkwardly, waiting until we got in the car to answer the unasked question in her eyes.

"I may have rung James and asked to keep them a little longer, so you would have some time with them," I admitted quietly. "I knew you would need to see them before you left, and to have some proper one-on-one time with each of them as well, which is why I took them Christmas shopping separately."

Miranda was looking at me with a strange look in her eye and I remembered the golden rule from my days at Runway. One must never mess with the twins. I was about to apologise when she spoke, sending me into a spin.

"You would do that for me?" she asked, looking bewildered. I frowned, looking back at her, conscious that we were in a public car park.

"Of course." I studied her face, finding genuine surprise there and I was as confused as I'd ever been. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"I," she shrugged in a very un-Miranda-like way, "I assumed you were only putting up with them because you wanted me to um, well, you know -"

I was floored. I couldn't believe that she didn't know that I was completely, totally in love with her _and_ her family.

"Miranda, I need you to hear me when I say this," I said, cupping her chin and making her look at me. "I love you. I love everything that comes with you; I loved Runway, I love Patricia and above all, I love the twins." I shook my head. "I'm so sorry I never made sure that you knew that. Cassidy and I are best friends forever, apparently," she smiled knowingly, "and Caroline is like a mini-you." I kissed her gently. "I couldn't love them more than if I'd given birth to them myself."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, busying herself with turning on the car.

"No Miranda, I should have made that clear." I put my hand on her arm, stopping her. "I'm sorry. It's okay to feel nervous about what's going to happen, as we've said all along, but don't imagine that as soon as you are turned I'm going to hide you from your children. I've told you that I pose no risk to your children, and neither will you, because you'll know they're your children," I paused and my eyes flashed black, "and like me you'd kill anyone that hurt them."

"I love you, Andréa."

"And I you, my love. Let's go home, have a bath and prepare your dinner," I said, taking her hand until she found the strength to carry on.

-0-

Miranda was quiet until we were lying together in the hot water. It was one of Miranda's favourite things and I wondered if it would continue to be so once she changed. I couldn't imagine Miranda suddenly preferring cold water to hot, or iced coffees to searing hot centre-of-the-sun coffee.

"Andréa, I need to tell you something." She turned in the water and straddled my hips, causing my breath to go just a little more shallow as her glorious body was displayed for me. "I changed my will, in case this doesn't go to plan. I want you to take the girls."

I gaped. There was nothing that I could say, I couldn't think.

"They'd hate to live with James and I know now that I made the right decision, despite my words earlier. I always knew you would do right by them."

"Miranda, nothing's going to happen -" I tried, closing my mouth when she shook her head.

"You can't know that for sure, can you?" she said, stroking my cheek. "I know you will do everything in your power, but despite what people think, I am not so selfish to believe that this," she waved her hands between us, unable to find the words, "will only affect me."

"I -"

"Please Andréa," she said, quietly, looking up at me through those beautiful lashes.

"Alright," I said, trying not to think of the finer points of what the consequences would be if that happened.

"Thank you," she sighed, wrapping her warm arms around my shoulders and leaning her hand against my chest. "I believe that I am now ready for tomorrow."

"Good," I said, running my hands down her bare back and watching her shiver. "Let's get to bed so you're well rested." I nipped her shoulder, making her jump. "I'm not going easy on you. Not after waiting so long for your body beneath mine."

"Yes," she hissed, wrapping her legs around me as I stood, water dripping from our naked bodies as I tried, unsuccessfully to dry us both while she was attached. She laughed and slid back down to the floor, 'accidentally' caressing my body on the way down.

"I can give as good as I get, you know," she said, slipping into our bed without anything on.

"And I," I said, getting in beside her and pulling her to my body, feeling it mould to mine as we settled, "may not be completely human, but that doesn't mean my self-control is any better."

She chuckled, but didn't move from her place in my arms, soon letting out a deep sigh as her breathing evened out. I smiled and closed my eyes as well, I would need my sleep for tomorrow too. I smiled as I drifted off - I couldn't wait.

-0-

I let Miranda sleep for most of the morning. It was something she'd discovered as soon as her brain had caught up with her retirement - she could sleep until noon if she wasn't woken. I sat in the kitchen reading a novel until a knock at the door got me up and smiling as I walked to the door.

Standing on the steps was Lily and Doug, the two greatest friends a girl could have as far as I was concerned.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" Doug asked as he hugged me, taking a deep breath as he did so. "God, love smells good on you."

I laughed and greeted Lily as well, ushering them into the living room and catching up with their lives and their travels over the last few years.

Lily had travelled Europe again, catching up with old friends and taking in the arts as she did so. As she had lived longer, Lily had discovered a love of art, nurturing quite a number of artists from the shadows. I had only been to her own home twice, and was astounded by the number of unknown, original works from the likes of Monet, Moreau and quite a number of pieces from Caspar David Friedrich. I still wondered if they'd had an affair, although Lily refused to talk about it, and Doug and I had learned not to discuss it.

Doug had spent most of his time discovering the history of Asia, apparently. Considering we had all lived for centuries, Doug had taken a fancy to learning what had happened before we were around, both from our brethren's point of view and mankind's. He'd enjoyed his time away and looked better for it.

"I was unaware we were having company," Miranda's cool voice broke through our laughs as we caught up.

"Oh Miranda," I kissed her, smiling as she blinked when I released her. "This is Lily and Doug, they're my friend and my first turned. They're coming with us tonight."

"Oh, well, pleased to meet you," she said awkwardly when she realised who they were. It had taken quite a long time to track both of them down and even longer for them to return to the city, but they were back now and we were ready to go once we'd spent the day going through some last minute things.

"I'd like you to relax today," I said as I joined her outside the room. "Today is the last day you're going to enjoy food, so this afternoon I'm going to cook you your favourite meal and make you eat dessert, because you'll miss it once you can't have it."

She smiled.

"Why don't you have a coffee and relax. I'll brief Lily and Doug and then join you."

I did as I'd said and spent the rest of the day curled up on the sofa with Miranda, drinking countless cups of coffee while she kept checking and double checking that she could still drink after she had been turned.

"You can, but it won't be quite the same. Alcohol is the safest. Wine is the strongest so you can taste it better, but I'm sure your coffee will be just as strong as a good beer."

She snorted, but didn't comment.

"But no food. Our bodies can't swallow it, makes us choke up."

She nodded and snuggled closer. I loved this side of Miranda; the softer, more vulnerable side. I relished in it while I could, knowing that it would probably change once she knew she was unbreakable.

When it was finally dark, Miranda dressed in a most unimaginative Burberry trench coat and I curled my lip. She smirked as she walked past me and I wondered what her plan was.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Doug and Lily had already gone to my house to make sure everything was ready, and then would spend the night drinking under the stars on the beach. They did enjoy spending time on my island when we had nothing else to do. Tonight, as long as nothing happened, would be as much a holiday for them as it would be for me.

"I," she looked around the hallway of her townhouse for the last time as a mortal, took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm ready."

I pulled her to me, grinding my hips against hers just a little as I stepped through time and ended up at my front door, handing her the key and letting her do the honours. I grinned as she gasped, taking in the additions to my house that Lily and Doug had so kindly provided. Rose petals littered the floor and the hall was filled with fresh flowers, notably no freesias. Miranda turned to me and I saw the excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"I have a confession to make," she whispered, slipping her shoes off and walking backwards to the bottom of the stairs. "I may have dressed for the occasion."

I watched in confusion as she unbuttoned her trench, revealing more and more of her body as she let the two sides fall open.

I swallowed as I looked on with wide eyes, her amazing body appeared before me wearing a beautiful bottle green corset and a black pair of panties that could hardly be called underwear for how small they were.

"Oh my God!" I breathed, looking up and catching her eye.

She looked part pleased with herself and part worried. Deciding that I had waited long enough I pounced on her, taking her and kissing her to within an inch of her life, running my hands over her bare shoulders and the amazingly soft silk surrounding her belly.

"Am I," she paused, "do I please you?" she asked, looking at me meekly.

"More than you can imagine," I whispered against her shoulder, licking a path up her neck and groaning at her taste. "Let's go upstairs."

Travelling from the stairs to my room was a blur and I wasn't fully aware of myself until I finally got Miranda out of her amazing lingerie and felt her soft body beneath mine.

"Oh I love you," I whispered, pushing my knee between her legs and rocking back and forth, listening to her keen and groan at the first intimate touch we'd had in weeks.

"Yes my love, please," she moaned as she toppled over the edge, her nails digging into my shoulders and pulling me over the precipice as well.

I collapsed down onto her, breathing deeply and smiling as she held my body to her. I knew she didn't care about my weight, despite it being almost double what she weighed when we laid like this. She insisted that it made her feel safe, and as I moved my legs over hers, straddling her, I looked at her and let my fangs drop and my eyes darken while I rocked just barely over her own centre.

"Take me Andréa," Miranda whispered, intertwining her fingers with mine. "Make me yours."

The darkness which had laid dormant for so long within me burst forth, giving me the strength to do what I must to change my love into my eternity. I sank my fangs into her neck, revelling in the warm blood filling me and listening to her screams of ecstasy as she orgasmed over and over again.

I followed as I continued feeding on her, using my fingers to pluck the most from her body. Rolling her nipple between my fingers, and scoring a path down her stomach with my nails, I drew the most amazing sounds from deep inside her chest.

I had never been so profoundly moved by anything before in my life as her screams and moans turned into whispers.

"Andréa, Andréa, I'm, I think it's close."

I didn't release her, instead found her hand again, drawing my own sticky fingers from her centre without even realising they were there and holding her tightly as she kneaded my other arm as she got closer and closer to the end of her life as she knew it.

"Andréa, I love you," she whispered as the last of her blood drained from her.

I pulled away, smiling for a moment as I felt her blood re-energise me, letting it become what I needed it to before biting my own wrist and holding it over her mouth, massaging her throat and watching her unresponsive body. I'd not prayed in three hundred years, but this night I prayed as her mouth filled to overflowing, watching as it ran down her cheeks, staining the bed. I felt tears that I didn't know I could make gathering at the corners of my eyes as I contemplated losing her forever. I pulled my wrist away and kissed her, openly crying as I took from her the last measure of comfort, knowing she would be gone forever.

"I'm so sorry Miranda."

I leaned back, my head in my hands and I cried. I wailed and moaned. I'd failed.

"Andréa."

I had lost the only thing in my life that I had ever wanted. I'd killed her. Lost her.

"_Andréa._"

My head flew up as I saw her, her mouth tinged red and her eyes dark.

"Oh Miranda!"

I kissed her so hard I was sure I was going to break her in two, before I realised that I couldn't, wouldn't. Not anymore.

"Drink. That will come soon," I said, breaking the kiss and offering her my wrist. "It's okay. Take as much as you like."

She drank deeply and with gusto, pulling my wrist into her mouth as I stroked her hair and whispered my love in her ear.

When she finally pulled away, she smiled, kissing the incision I'd made and turned to face me.

"How do you feel?" I asked, looking her over.

"I feel," she paused, taking a deep breath, "reborn."

I chuckled, pulling her back down to the bed when she tried to sit up.

"Not yet, just rest for a while," I soothed, rubbing her tummy. "You might feel okay, but you will not have regained your strength yet. Just stay here."

"I want you."

I smirked.

"I want you too, but not until I'm sure you're fine."

"Andrea, I'm perfectly alright. I haven't felt this good for years."

I rolled my eyes but let her sit up, smirking wider when she pushed my shoulders back so I was lying on the bed while she straddled my stomach.

"I can smell you," she said, leaning closer and taking a deep breath through her nose. "I can smell your arousal, and mine on your body."

"Your senses are heightened compared to what they once were," I replied gently, running my hands up and down her thighs, feeling her cold skin under my hands in relief. I wanted to ravish her, make sure she was really here, but I wasn't going to rush her.

"I can hear things," she said tipping her head sideways and listening to the sounds of the ocean around us that I could hear as well, and perhaps the bird softly cooing in its nest in the tree outside the window.

"You will become attuned to the world around you like never before." I chuckled as I had a thought. "Your daughters will learn that they cannot keep secrets from you."

She grinned, baring her teeth at the thought.

"I don't want to think about the girls right now Andréa," she whispered, leaning closer to me, letting her nipples brush my own.

"I agree," I moaned, gripping her waist and helping her roll her hips against me.

She smiled and kissed me, making my toes curl and my body thrum. I kissed her back, pulling her closer and holding her tight.

We rolled over and over, using whatever surface we could to continue loving each other, bathing in each other's scent, and love. I came more times than I thought possible, but Miranda was insatiable. She drew every moan, every sigh from my lips with her hands and her body and her mouth. As we climaxed together for the final time I felt my mind overcome with something I couldn't explain. A peace, a love so profound that I wanted to take hold of it and keep it safe, hide it away where no one could ever get to it.

"Andréa, I -"

I didn't hear Miranda say anything else, but I knew what she was thinking. I knew she wanted to tell me all the things she could, about how she loved me and what she was going to do to me now she was as strong as I was. I heard the whisper of her words all around me, inside me, telling me how she wanted to hunt with me, love me, watch her children grow.

"Oh God Miranda, do you feel that?" I gasped, suddenly realising what I could hear and feel.

"I do my darling and I have never felt such love," she said, leaning up and kissing me sweetly. I was in her mind, as she was in mine.

We would never have secrets, never have hidden thoughts from each other. We would be together, for all of eternity.

"Let's see what else I can do now I am changed," she said, leaning down and nibbling on my ear while her mind suggested things that made me moan.

"I'll get you back," I gasped, as her sharp mind provided a rather vivid image of what she wanted to do to me. "Once we are fed, I'll get you back."

She grinned, sinking her new set of teeth into my shoulder and showing me how imaginative she really was. There would be time later for the twins and family, for dinner parties and hunts, but now it was just Miranda and I. And I revelled in her soul, her touch and her body, knowing that I would never be sick of it, not for as long as we lived. Our love was for eternity, unending.


End file.
